The Unimaginable
by Pink and Black
Summary: What happens when a girl, her friends, a fake phantom, and sometimes Christine try to make a POTO movie in his lair? What happens when he returns? What happens when more than movie making happens? This story tells all. Please R&R or Erik will punjab lasso
1. Odds and Ends

Odds and Ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom. Estee does…not! (tee hee hee) I don't know or care to find out who does though…**

Estee was just about to play the organ when all of a sudden Baba the Clown burst into the room. He said, "Hap…hey, what happened to Erik?"

"Oh, he's on his break. He'll be back in five minutes. Till then want to get some coffee?" Estee replied.

"Sure. Why not?"

Five minutes later…

Erik was just about to play his organ (in his dungeon of his black despair) when all of a sudden Baba the Clown burst in with a birthday cake. He began to sing, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy 175th birthday, Erik, happy birthday to you!" Erik ran over and pushed him against a wall. He pulled a Punjab lasso out of nowhere and put it around Baba's neck.

All of a sudden Corinne ran in with a cheerleading outfit on. She had pom-poms and started to cheer, "Go Phantom! P H A N T O M! Yea, Yea Go Phantom!"

"How did you get into my lair?"

"My Baba the Clown is dying senses told me." Before Erik could respond Maria, wearing a fake mustache, walked into the room. "Did anyone order the half-masked special?" she asked.

"Sorry. That was me," the director, Rachel, said. Then Maria's mustache fell to the ground. "Oops." Maria dropped the pizza and bent down to pick up her mustache. Suddenly Estee burst in.

"Spooooooooooooooooooon!" she cried. Then she ran around and knocked everyone out. She left and came back with a wagon. She carefully lifted Erik onto the wagon and started to leave. She picked up the pizza and brought it along. Then Estee bumped into Emma.

"Hi, Estee. I haven't seen you since when you went to the hospital for the insane…hey! I wanted Erik. No fair you got him first."

"Your loss!" Then Estee dropped the pizza. She continued to walk away when she slipped on the pizza and landed in the wagon. She knocked the blacked out Erik off and was hurled down the stairs. (Little Phantomette: Ha Ha, Estee!) (Estee: Hey! You are just as mean as Happy Bunny!)

"Cut!" Rachel (just in case you forgot: she's the director) said. Estee walked back up the stairs and everyone stood in the real Erik's lair (he was gone at the moment). Just then the real Erik walked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAIR!" he screamed in anger as everyone (except the director) backed away.

"Making a movie," Rachel said boldly. Erik all of a sudden calmed down.

"First of all, that fake phantom's mask is on the wrong side of his face. Second, the cap is still on your camera. And third, why is Christine the camera person?"

"She was the only one who knew how to get here, so I offered the position of camera person if she showed me," replied Rachel.

"Can't you use another lair?" Erik asked annoyed.

"No," Rachel said, "we can't because this one is the only one that looks like your lair."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS!" Erik screamed getting angry again.

"Calm down, Cowboy. Estee, Maria, Corinne, Emma, and fake Erik are just my puppets on string. That is just a figure of speech, but that is how I treat them. Hey! I know what would cheer you up. Let's go Punjab lasso people we don't care about," Rachel said. Erik smiled mischievously and dragged Rachel out of the lair never to be seen again…not really because she is here now….and everyone else climbed into the wagon and just for fun went down the stairs from the tenth floor of the Opera Populaire. The only bad thing about that was they accidentally fell out of a fifth story window and fell to their deaths. The only one to survive was Estee…not really (again) because everyone is with me now…and if you visit the Opera Populaire you just might hear maniacal laughter ringing through the halls. You might also hear her screaming, "Spooooooooooooooooooon!" If you get close enough to her (without her killing you first) you might just see a shiny (lemon scented) spoon in her hand. I did… and then I died (just kidding!)

THE END

GRRRRrrrrrRRRRR

Little Phantomette: I hope you liked my story! Please R&R or I shall have to cry!

Rachel: Please R&R to her story! You know you want to.

Erik: I agree with Rachel. As I always say to everyone else…'It's better if my orders are obeyed!'…


	2. The Odder and the Oddest

The Unimaginable

Ch. 2: The Odder and the Oddest

Rachel, Estee, Corinne, Maria, and Emma were in class when the teacher held out a paper with a large red A on it. "Who wants an A?" she asked.

"We do," everyone said in chorus.

"First, you have to take over the world! Second, you have to do my **_evil_** bidding!"

_The Next Afternoon_

Erik was watching his new wide screen TV that he had to Punjab someone for.

_Flashback_

Erik ran into Circuit City and asked a guy in the TV section, "which is the best TV?"

"I guess it would be the wide screen…" He was cut off mid sentence when Erik threw a lasso around his neck and choked him to death (actually he died of laughing, but that's beside the point!). Then Erik grabbed the TV and left. He tied it to his mule and rode home to his lair.

_End Flashback_

He was watching Spongebob Squarepants when news flashed across his screen. It said:

**"NEWS FLASH! We interrupt this program to bring you…"** Then they showed Rachel on top of the Empire State Building (except it was moved to France with a crane) wearing a crown and a cape. "Mwahhahahaha!" she laughed evilly. "I interrupt this evil laugh to say, Mrs. Church, Do I get an A now?" Then out of nowhere Estee ran came out with a shiny (lemon scented) spoon in hand.

"Spooooooooooooooooooon!" she cried. Then she bumped into Rachel where they fell to their deaths except for Estee because she landed on Rachel using her as a cushion.

Back to Erik…

Then Erik heard a knocking on his door (except it was Estee using her head). He opened the door to find Estee, spoon in hand, screaming, "Spooooooooooooooooooon!" Then she knocked Erik out. Five hours later Erik woke up. He noticed his TV and mule were gone. Suddenly he was in tears over his lost TV.

Now to the **_REAL_** Erik…

Erik walked into his lair (house), groceries in arm, to see a Phantom of the Opera convention going on. "Hey!" someone yelled, "There's the real Erik! Let's run him over trying to get his autograph!" So they did…not really. Here's the real story.

Erik walked into his lair (house), groceries in arm, to see a fake phantom mourning over his lost TV. "What are you crying about?"

"Estee stole my TV!"

"Huh…WHERE'S MY MULE!" Erik screamed in a rage once he realized his mule was missing.

"I think Estee took that too," fake Erik wailed.

"Damn you, Estee! Sorry for my language. What I meant was…no that's what I meant." –laughing from audience in background- Erik pushed the fake Erik out of his lair. He sat down on a crimson colored chair when there was a knock at the door. Erik opened it up to see Maria with a pizza and a fake beard (instead of a mustache).

"Who ordered the half masked special?"

"That was me," the director, Christine (this time it's Christine because Rachel is in the hospital getting her limbs sewed back on), said. She ran and took the pizza and then went back to her chair. Erik pulled a lever and Maria fell into a pit of ravenous (Estee: What does that mean?...Rachel: Look it up because I don't know!...Estee:

pulls out dictionary and looks it up-) alligators. She was instantly killed and eaten (actually she left on beak so we made the screen black and white and gave the water a hint of Hershey's chocolate syrup).

"I should white wash the pit. It's a little red," Erik said (as the screen went back to color and the camera faced him). He sat back down when there was another knock.

"What do you want?" he snarled as he opened the door to Corinne. (She was wearing a black dress because she just came from someone's funeral. We're not quite sure whose funeral it was. Rachel, Estee, Emma, and Maria belive it was her own funeral considering she **_is_** dead.)

"I just wanted to thank you for getting rid of my Baba the clown prooooblemmmmsssssss." Erik pulled the lever as Corinne finished her sentence. She fell into an **_empty_** alligator pit. "What happened to the alligators?" she called.

"They're on break!" Erik called back. Then he sat down in his chair only to be disturbed, again, by someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, Erik! Which way is the Fairy Convention?"

"Keep following the underground waterway eats until you reach a staircase. Go to the right and you'll see a ladder. Climb up the ladder and push up the floorboards. You should enter the convention there," Erik replied sounding annoyed.

"Thanks!" Emma started walking in the direction Erik said when she walked over a bunch of leaves and fell into a deep pit.

"Watch out for the leaves! Go around it!" But it was too late. Emma fell and landed in the Alligator Diner. She landed in a hot dog bun and was fed to Henry who was a vegetarian, but now he eats meat. (Actually she landed on stage where she had to tap dance away without being eaten.)

Then Erik sat down in his chair and saw that his widescreen TV had been returned except it had a spoon shaped dent in it. "ESTEE!" Erik cried in anger. Then he turned it on to see a news flash flash across his screen. It said:

**_"_IMPORTANT NEWS FLASH! We interrupt this program to bring you the fact that there is a spoon maniac running loose through the sewers of France. We have heard from anonymous people…cough Rachel, Maria, Emma, and Corinne cough…that her name is…well we won't tell you…cough Estee cough… That is all."**

Then the TV station went back to the end credits of Spongebob Squarepants. Erik fell asleep to MTV playing songs from the 2005 movie Phantom of the Opera. (Note: Rachel, Estee, Corinne, & Maria have all seen the movie and loved it so watch it or be pun jabbed by Erik!)

(G)RRRRRrrrrrRRRRR

Little Phantomette: Please Review or I will cry and Erik will Punjab lasso you! Thanks!


	3. Not Odd, Stange

The Unimaginable

Chapter 3: Not Odd, Strange

Erik was watching the Phantom of the Opera movie on his widescreen tv. He had gotten to the part where Christine was in her beautiful dress and hair pieces. All of a sudden Rachel appeared on the screen. She yelled, "Give me your dress!" Then she attacked Christine. There was this big puff of smoke going around them. Rachel stepped out of the smoke minutes later in the dress and hair pieces, but Christine was still fighting herself. Rachel disappeared off the stage and the puff of smoke faded. Christine's arms were in a knot. One leg was tied around her waist and the other one was bent the wrong way and over her shoulder. Erik laughed and then heard clatter in his kitchen.

He stood up and ran to his kitchen, lasso in hand. When he got there Rachel, still wearing the dress, was looking through the cabinets. Maria was mixing something in a bowl. "Where do you keep the chocolate chips, Erik?"

"I don't have any."

"How could you not have any?"

"I haven't been shopping lately…wait. Why are you in my kitchen?"

"We're making cookies! Who wants to lick the poisoned…I mean not poisoned… spoon?" Maria asked. Suddenly Estee came through the wall grabbed the spoon and backed up through the wall again. As she left, however, the wall went back in place as if you were rewinding a movie, except gave Estee a spoon this time. Then they all heard, "Mmm, poison." It was Estee. Erik turned back to the giggling girls and noticed Rachel was dressed in a normal shirt and jeans. '_Stupid, girls,_' Erik thought.

"How did you get in here?" Erik asked.

"We came through the roof. We cut a hole in it with a chainsaw and invited ourselves for tea and cookies, but you didn't have any cookies so Maria and I decided to make some. Now that I think about it you don't have any tea either!" Rachel exclaimed all in one breathe. Then she ran around the kitchen gathering the ingredients for tea. I'm not sure what they are, but oh well. Then Emma walked through the front door calling, "Lucy I'm home! You have some 'splainin to do!" Erik groaned and went to get Emma. He had given up last time to try to get rid of the girls whom Rachel called Fallen Angels. '_Angels my but!_' Erik thought.

When Erik found Emma she had two tickets in her hand. "Rachel!" she called. Rachel ran from the bedroom, even though she was just in the kitchen. Rachel grabbed the tickets and Erik, and ran to the plane station. There Erik was dragged onto a plane and flown to Hawaii. When they landed and walked out of the station Erik noticed that both he and Rachel were wearing Hawaiian clothes. They walked to a palm tree in which Maria was sitting under and eating pineapple. "Estee, could you pass down another pineapple?" Maria asked.

Instead of throwing down a pineapple Estee threw herself down with a pineapple in her hands. She had left her spoon in the tree so she hit her head against the tree to knock it out. The spoon fell along with a bunch of cocoanuts that hit Erik on the head. "I'M LEAVING!" he cried running away. Erik got on a plane, flew back to France, and walked into his house to hear voices coming from the dining room. He walked in to the dining room to see Rachel, Estee, Emma, Maria, and Corinne all sitting down and drinking Starbucks coffee. "Why are you ladies here?" Erik asked confused. They were all wearing normal clothing, not Hawaiian clothes like he still was.

"Corrine and Emma invited us over for coffee. Starbucks coffee," Rachel replied.

"Can I have some?" Erik asked.

"Sorry," Corinne said dumping the rest of it down the drain, "it's all gone." Erik stared open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Close you mouth. It is quite rude to have it hanging open like that!" Rachel said repeating the lines in one of her other stories and not this one, which is hers by the way. Erik closed his mouth and said, "I'm going to um…bye!" Then he ran off. Estee ran after him yelling, "Spoooooooooooon!"

Corinne left next saying, "Estee, wait up!"

"Don't leave, Erik! I need your autograph!" Emma cried leaving.

"I'm soooo alone! Don't leave me! Can I have your mask collection to sell on eBay, Erik?" Maria called running after everyone else, except Rachel.

"Finally, my own lair," Rachel said smiling to herself. "First we need to redecorate!" A little while later Erik returned to his (I mean Rachel's) lair. The sign that said Erik's Lair was still on the door, but the name Erik was crossed of in red marker and instead the name Rachel was written. He opened the door and walked in. His clothes were tattered and torn while his mask (and the rest) was gone because Maria sold them on eBay. He walked in his lair to see palm trees and cocoanuts. Rachel was sitting under one palm tree juggling seven cocoanuts. "Erik, look! I can juggle cocoanuts! I beat your record. In your ugly, unmasked face!" Rachel called to him.

Erik ignored her and walked into his bedroom, but Rachel was there floating in the air and meditating. "Why do girls have to be so annoying?" Erik asked out loud.

"We're not girls we are twelve year olds. Get used to it," Rachel said coming to the floor. Then a chainsaw was seen from a palm tree. It made a door. The handle was turned and Maria came through the doorway. "Twelve year olds are unstoppable!" Maria cried.

"How did you get in the tree?"

"Rachel put me inside with a chainsaw so I used it to get out."

"How did Rachel put you inside the tree?"

"Ask the author." Before Erik could ask, however,Emma came through the front door and ran to the bedroom. "Twelve year olds are undefeatable!" she called to Erik. Then Corinne came from the bathroom dripping wet.

"I'm not even going to ask," Erik said.

"Your pipes had a leak. I tried to fix it, but only made it worse." Suddenly Estee ran from the kitchen to the bedroom yelling, "Twelve year olds unite!" Everyone stood next to each other and stared at Erik curiously.

"Please get out," Erik said.

"Now you say please!" Rachel cried as she, Emma, Estee, Maria, and Corinne left the way they had come. "Don't go in your kitchen, Erik," Rachel called as she disappeared into the kitchen. Erik gulped and ran into the kitchen. Estee was trying to put out a fire and Rachel was making off with the marshmallow bag. Estee took one look at his beet red face and ran with Rachel, who still had the bag of marshmallows. Erik quickly put out the fire and put his kitchen back to normal. He went and sat down in his chair when he heard a noise from the kitchen.

He stood up and ran to his kitchen, lasso in hand. When he got there Rachel, still wearing the dress, was looking through the cabinets. Maria was mixing something in a bowl. "Where do you keep the chocolate chips, Erik?"

"I don't have any."

"How could you not have any?"

"I haven't been shopping lately…wait. Why are you in my kitchen?"

"We're making cookies! Who wants to lick the poisoned…I mean not poisoned… spoon?" Maria asked. Suddenly Estee came through the wall grabbed the spoon and backed up through the wall again. As she left, however, the wall went back in place as if you were rewinding a movie, except gave Estee a spoon this time. Then they all heard, "Mmm, poison." It was Estee. Erik turned back to the giggling girls and noticed Rachel was dressed in a normal shirt and jeans. '_Stupid, girls,_' Erik thought.

"How did you get in here?" Erik asked.

"We came through the roof. We cut a hole in it with a chainsaw and invited ourselves for tea and cookies, but you didn't have any cookies so Maria and I decided to make some. Now that I think about it you don't have any tea either!" Rachel exclaimed all in one breathe. Then she ran around the kitchen gathering the ingredients for tea. I'm not sure what they are, but oh well. Then Emma walked through the front door calling, "Lucy I'm home! You have some 'splainin to do!" Erik groaned and said, "Not again!"

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please R&R! Thanks! Now I have to go see Erik and give him his birthday present…The Sims! Next chapter will be here soon.

**PS.** My friends helped me with this story. They are Estee, Emma, Corinne, and Maria. I am Rachel. We truly act like this in life, but only sometimes. Corinne is the most normal. Anyways, the point is I'm getting a survey now. Who is your favorite character, besides Erik, in the story so far? Rachel (ME :D), Estee, Emma, Corinne, or Maria? Thanks for your help. The survey was Estee's idea by the way. Now Ireally ought to be finding my brain cells. Bye!


	4. Chapter Break: Resigning and Rejoining

The Unimaginable

Chapter Break: Resigning and Rejoining

So, what happens when all of the characters in your story want to resign? Well, it all started when…Wait a moment! Hold it right there! Did you I just say my characters are resigning? Good lord! Won't the phantom be happy….Suddenly Erik jumped out of nowhere with a large grin on his face.

"You bet I am!" He cheered happily. In his hand I noticed he had a jug of beer and I sighed. Just then Rachel, Maria, Corinne, Estee, and Emma walked in angrily with bright pink and baby blue papers.

"We want to resign," Rachel said flatly. I stared at them, my mouth hitting the floor…

"How can your mouth be touching the floor?" Emma asked after reading the sentence before this one. I closed my mouth and glared at them. I ignored Emma's idiotic question, I mean everyone can touch the floor with their mouths when the mouth is actually open!

"You can't resign! We've done six chapters together! If you leave now what will I tell the readers?"

"Well, what do you want to tell them?" Estee asked. "Hmm?"

"…" I replied silently.

"Exactly," Rachel said. I sighed as the Phantom Five handed in their resignation papers. Erik watched with glee.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Erik swooned around the room doing a little victory dance. His face fell and he stared at me suddenly and I gave him a skeptical look. "Wait a minute; does this mean you're going to do try-outs to get new characters?" I smiled.

"Great idea, Erik," I cheered happily. The Phantom Five laughed and sat in bleachers to watch the try-outs, which went horribly wrong. I watched the people trying out for Estee. They did the part worse than she actually did!

"Spooooooooooon!" Estee screamed from the bleachers and threw the spoon at me, which hit me in the head and hurt a lot. Erik watched Estee do this and laughed heartily. I can't believe this is actually happening. First my story characters resign and now Erik seems to hate me. Then as the try-outs went on I found myself trying to get two-year olds to stop fighting over who was better at using the camera. It was then I realized Christine in a crowd of people trying to get everyone's autograph. Erik was watching her and drooling. Rachel was looking from Erik to the people to Christine and was seething with jealousy.

"I'm the main character in this story!" Rachel finally yelled and all the people ran over to her trying to interview and take pictures of her. Erik was now just staring up at space. Corinne was trying to hold Estee back from hitting the horrible actors with spoons and Emma was asleep in her chair. Christine lay on the floor crying. I just waved my hand and she poofed away out of this chapter break because it's my story and I don't want her here! After try-outs I was on my knees in front of the Phantom Five and Erik begging them to continue on in my story.

"I already am! Unfortunately, you're writing the stories and I have no choice but to follow your orders…for the time being. I'm like your slave!" Erik shouted while the other girls started bursting out laughing. They all took their 'fake' resignation baby blue and light pink papers and ripped them up.

"April Fool's!" The Phantom Five screamed at once. I raised an eyebrow and laughed too until I noticed the date.

"It's December 31, you idiots!" I hollered. Erik joined in laughing and then added quickly before I drew the chapter break to a close, "I really am your slave though!"

Please review! I got bored of typing just chapters and thought we all needed a break. So I added this chapter without the help of my fellow members of the Phantom Five. Now review so I can add a real chapter and not just a continuation of a chapter break! Thanks!


	5. Family Shows Are Not For Kids Under 12

The Unimaginable

Chapter 4: Family Shows Aren't For Kids Under 11 Years Old

So I gave Erik a birthday gift. I gave him The Sims and do you want to know what he did? He made himself with a perfect face, which he named Erik, he made Raoul, which he named Fop, and he made Christine, which he named Christine. In The Sims Erik and Christine got married. Then Erik killed fop and accidentally killed Christine when he put her in the bathroom and the door became a wall. He didn't find out how to get another door until too late.

"Now I've lost Christine twice!" Erik moaned as he sat at his computer. He smashed his computer when he saw Rachel and Maria walk in. "Erik, will you please tie yourself to that train track?" Rachel asked pointing to a train track in his lair.

"How did those get there?"

"I put them there," answered Maria. "Now, tie yourself to them!"

"No I will not," Erik said as he tried to raise his arms, but found that they were tied down. He looked down to see himself tied to a train track. Suddenly there were lights and a train whistle. Erik looked up to see a train coming towards him.

"Erik," Emma called from the train's driver seat, "can I run you over with this train?"

"NO!" Erik yelled as the train pulled to a stop two inches away from Erik.

"Oh, man!" Emma called walking over to Erik and untying him. Erik stood up just as Darth Vater walked in.

"I am going to kill Rachel now!" He yelled facing Rachel and making his light saver come out.

"Not on my watch!" Maria called jumping in front of Darth Vater and throwing him across the lair. "Since when did you get a watch?" Corinne asked from her position at the camera.

"Since Christmas," Maria said.

"Can I kill Darth Vater, Maria?" Erik asked batting his eye lashes. (Erik: I would never do that! …;… Rachel: I know, but in my story you do so do it! …;… Erik: Yes, mam. -bats eye lashes- …;… Rachel: That's better. Now back to the story!)

"Sure. You can use your Punjab lasso," Maria replied. So that's how the fight began. Erik stood on one side of the lair with his Punjab lasso and Darth Vater stood on the other side of the lair with his light saver. "Wait!" Estee screeched running to Erik and taking his lasso. Then she gave him a wooden spoon. Estee then ran to Darth Vater and took his light saver and instead gave him a chain saw. "There," Estee said walking over and standing next to Corinne.

"I can't hold this thing," Darth Vater called.

"I'll take that then," Erik said walking over and taking it from him. Then he smirked and turned it on. Suddenly Corinne shrieked and the camera fell on its side just as blood splattered on the screen. Suddenly everyone heard a purple dinosaur, coughBarneycough come in and say, "Hi ya, folks! Prepare for the worst beating of your life!" The people watching this family show, coughyoucough, saw running feet, heard screaming, cursing, and yelling, and saw more blood splatter onto the screen. Suddenly the screen turned green and Emma's voice came on saying, "We interrupt this program due to technical difficulties…"

"And violence!" Maria's voice in the background called.

"…and violence," Emma added. Suddenly the show turned to black screen with a spot light. A spoon with a woman face came on and said in Estee's voice, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Spoon. I hope you enjoy this family show commercial. Thank you for watching." Then another spoon with a man's face on it comes on and attacks the lady spoon. Suddenly the screen turned green and Emma's voice came on saying, "We interrupt this program due to technical difficulties…"

"And violence!" Maria's voice in the background called.

"…and violence," Emma added. Then the screen turned to Rachel at a magic show. The magician pulled a rabbit out of the hat and it started doing the bunny hop. Then Voldemort and Harry Potter started doing the bunny hop with the rabbit while singing, "The bunny hop hop hop…the bunny hop hop hop…"

"Wait," Rachel interrupted, "aren't you guys supposed to be doing your movie slash book script crap?"

"Oh yea," Voldemort said. Suddenly he and Harry jumped apart and pulled out their wands. "Prepare to die, Potter!"

"Not till you die, you-know-who!"

"I'm not you-know-who!"

"You are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"No, I'm Voldemort!"

"Ah! You said you-know-who's name! That name, it burns!"

"Stupid script?"

"Stupid script."

"Wanna go get some Starbucks coffee?"

"Sure." Then Harry and Voldemort walked off talking about how J.K Rowling made Voldemort seem like such a bad guy when he was really one of the nicest people you could ever meet.

"Rachel?"

"Yea, Maria?"

"Why are Harry Potter, Voldemort, Barney, and Darth Vater all in a Phantom of the Opera story?

"Well, you see I have to update all of my stories so I thought, 'Why don't I just throw them all into one story? So I did."

"How?"

"I used a blender."

"A…a blender!"

"Watch." Then Rachel pulled out a blender, Harry Potter stuff (books, movie, and sound track), and Phantom of the Opera stuff (books, movie, and sound track). Then Rachel put the Hp stuff and POTO stuff into the blender. Next she pulled out a new cd player and said, "Look at this new, perfectly untouched cd player. Wouldn't want to ruin it would you? Into the blender!" Then Rachel shoved it into the blender and turned it on and then off. "Oops. I forgot to put the cover on!" Rachel cried. Then she put the cover on and blended the things in the blender. When it was a liquid Rachel took off the cover and poured it into two cups.

"Cheers!" Maria shouted as both she and Rachel drank the liquid. THE END…till next chapter…Mwahahahahahahhahahahaha..!

* * *

This chapter was sponsered by _Ross' Chainsaw Sevices_. Did you like my story? I hope you liked it. Any suggestions or advice? No? Good. Please R&R! Thanks. Bye!

* * *

**PS. **_Ross' Chainsaw Services_ can be contacted by calling 1-888-000-0000. (Do not call this number. It does not exist nor does _Ross' Chainsaw Services_. But this service may exist sometime in the future. Thank you.)


	6. Interview with the Phantom

The Unimaginable

Chapter 5: Interview with the Phantom

Rachel, Corinne, Estee, Emma, and Maria made their way to the Phantom's lair. As they got there he screamed, "Get out and stay away!"

"Wait!" Rachel cried.

"What?"

"Corinne, Estee, Emma, Maria, and I would like to interview you…"

"Fine, but make it quick. I need to take a nap before I watch TV," Erik said. And so the interview begins….

* * *

"What is your name?" Emma asked.

"Erik."

"Do you like spoons?" Estee asked.

"No." Wrong answer.

"Spooooooooooon!" Estee cried slapping him across the face with a porcelain spoon. The spoon broke and Estee had a proper funeral for it. But that's not important.

"If you died in the book, how could you have made the movie?" Rachel asked.

"I wasn't the actor for the book or the movie. Just the inspiration."

"Do you still love Christine?" Corinne asked. She was writing down all the questions and answers since she was the most normal one there.

"Hell no! She left me for a fop, so why should I still love her!" Rachel quickly tied him to a chair and put a bright light over him like they do in movies to get the answers from them.

"We ask the questions and you say the answers!" Rachel cried slapping him across the face. "Now," Rachel continued, "what did you do with the gold?"

"Rachel, this isn't a movie! Now untie Erik so I can ask him my question," Maria hollered. Rachel sighed. "Aw, man!" Rachel said as she untied Erik and took away the bright light. "Can I still slap him?" Rachel asked.

"I suppose…" -slap- "…" -slap- "…not…" Maria said. -slap-

"Stop slapping me!" Erik roared grabbing Rachel's hands. Rachel grinned real wide and asked, "Are you going to get down on one knee and propose to me now?"

"No." Corinne wrote everything down, including what Rachel just said and the slaps.

"My turn," Maria said. "Ok…do you…like…pizza!"

"Yes."

"Do you like spoons now?" Estee asked returning from the funeral.

"No." Wrong answer.

"Spooooooooooon!" Estee cried slapping him across the face with a porcelain spoon. The spoon broke and Estee had a proper funeral for it. But that's not important either.

"Will you order pizza for us?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Why?" Corinne asked.

"Because you are ungrateful, ignorant, house raiding peasants!"

"Thank you," Rachel said. "Want to see me juggle?"

"No."

"How about me?" Maria asked.

"No."

"Please?" Maria asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No, you hideous beast!" Maria cried and Rachel had to put her outside for time-out because she wouldn't shut up.

"Where did you put the gold?" Rachel asked after she tied Erik to a chair and put a bright light over him.

"…"

"Not speaking, eh?" Estee asked. -slap-

"I command you to answer us!" Corinne yelled.

"I don't know anything I swear," Emma whined.

"Not you, you idiot!" Rachel cried slapping her. "Now, Erik, we will ask you one more time…What did you do with the gold?" -slap- Maria marched back in and put things back in order.

"Erik, you trusted Christine and she went and took your mask away from you. How do you feel?" Emma asked.

"I feel like killing you all!"

"Cool, now did you or did you not see that new movie, _When Spoons Attack_?" Estee asked.

"I haven't seen it yet, but I'm going to this weekend…"

"When are you going to sell me your lair and move away?" Rachel asked.

"Never, but I was thinking of getting a security system so you guys could never return…"

"You can't do that. Others have tried, but remember twelve year olds are unstoppable! Mwahahahahahahaha!" Rachel laughed evilly. Erik rolled her…I mean his…eyes and Emma, Corinne, Estee, and Maria just backed out of the lair slowly. "Guys wait up!" Rachel called running after them.

* * *

Rachel: What do you think? Good? Bad? Sucks? What's that? You like it? Good. Now R&R or prepare to be visited by your worst nightmare! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Erik: You mean you?

Rachel: Exactly….Hey! -gets angry and goes after Erik with a knife, but Erik runs and screams like a little girl-

Erik: -still running- I do not scream like a little girl! -screams like a little girl as Rachel starts to catch up-

Me: -watches commotion, obviously amused- Well, I have to go and break those two up. Just another lovers' quarrel. You know the rest…

Erik: -still running- This isn't a lovers' quarrel!

Me: You tell yourself that, Erik! As for the rest of you (coughexceptRachelcough) please R&R! Thank you all so much!

Rachel: -yells while running after Erik- Meanie! Wait till I get my hands around your neck!

Erik: -still running- Like you could…Ahhh! -screams like little girl as Rachel drops knife and jumps on top of him-

Rachel: -smuggles Erik and puts him in a bag- -carries the bag full of Erik off of the screen while yelling- I will get my revenge! Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Me: -stutters like Porky Pig (Who Rocks!)- That's all folks!


	7. Confusion and, My Favorite, Flashbacks!

The Unimaginable

Chapter 6: Confusion and, My Favorite, Flashbacks!

Erik sat down in his comfy chair, thinking he had finally gotten rid of the indestructible 12 year olds. Just then Rachel walked out of the bedroom yawning.

"What are you doing here?" Erik snarled angrily. Rachel looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you again?" Rachel asked shaking her head in confusion.

"Remember? That's Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, you dummy," Estee said walking through the front door. Corinne ran in after Estee, sweating.

"Hey, guys. I just ran over from Egypt. I heard we were all meeting here to torment Erik again," Corinne said.

"Great, Corinne," Maria said appearing with a bowl. She was mixing cookie batter, like in chapter 4 I believe. "Now Erik knows the plan," Maria added as she pointed the batter covered spoon at Erik. Estee's eyes lit up when she saw the spoon.

"Spooooooooooooooooooon!" Estee ran over and pounced on the spoon, but missed it. Estee fell to the floor and looked up, her bottom lip stuck out as she saw the spoon in Emma's hands.

"I get to lick the spoon this time, Estee," Emma said. Meanwhile Rachel was trying to figure out where she was and who these people were.

"Am I supposed to know you people?" she asked. Everyone stared at her, very confused.

"You're the girl who has tormented me since day one," Erik said calmly as he walked over to her. He walked right up to her and bent down so he was face to face with her. "Do you remember now?"

"No," Rachel said giving him a confused look. "Who are you again?" Erik sighed and walked back over to his chair. He sat back down and Corinne, Emma, Estee, and Maria guided Rachel over to in front of the chair. They all sat down in a half circle in front of the chair so they could see Erik.

"Do we have to show you the flashbacks?" Emma asked.

"I love flashbacks!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Stick to the script, Rachel," Corinne whispered to her.

"Sorry," Rachel whispered back.

"I'll take that as a yes," Emma said. "Corinne, tell us about the time when we first met Erik…"

FLASHBACK - yay flashbacks!

Erik was standing on the bridge and he was singing sweetly, "Christine, that's all I ask of…" Suddenly Erik's mask was ripped off. Everyone gasped, but Emma, Maria, and Rachel all stood up in the audience and began cheering really loudly.

"Go, Erik!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. Then her, Emma, and Maria held up posters that read, 'Go Erik!', 'Erik Rocks!', and my favorite, 'Erik is the God of Music!' Erik shook his head and just cut the rope and then took Christine and they fell into the hole. Rachel, Maria, and Emma jumped onto the stage and just then Estee, with her majestic spoon, and Corinne jumped onto the stage as well. They all held hand and jumped into the hole after Erik.

END FLASHBACK - awwww

"Do you remember now?" Erik said wincing at the flashback. He hated that memory. Rachel shook her head no and Estee said, "Remember the time when…"

FLASHBACK - yay flashbacks!

Erik sat down in his comfy chair, thinking he had finally gotten rid of the indestructible 12 year olds. Just then Rachel walked out of the bedroom yawning.

"What are you doing here?" Erik snarled angrily. Rachel looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you again?" Rachel asked shaking her head in confusion.

"Remember? That's Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, you dummy," Estee said walking through the front door. Corinne ran in after Estee, sweating.

"Hey, guys. I just ran over from Egypt. I heard we were all meeting here to torment Erik again," Corinne said.

"Great, Corinne," Maria said appearing with a bowl. She was mixing cookie batter, like in chapter 3 I believe. "Now Erik knows the plan," Maria added as she pointed the batter covered spoon at Erik. Estee's eyes lit up when she saw the spoon.

"Spooooooooooooooooooon!" Estee ran over and pounced on the spoon, but missed it. Estee fell to the floor and looked up, her bottom lip stuck out as she saw the spoon in Emma's hands.

"I get to lick the spoon this time, Estee," Emma said. Meanwhile Rachel was trying to figure out where she was and who these people were.

"Am I supposed to know you people?" she asked. Everyone stared at her, very confused.

"You're the girl who has tormented me since day one," Erik said calmly as he walked over to her. He walked right up to her and bent down so he was face to face with her. "Do you remember now?"

"No," Rachel said giving him a confused look. "Who are you again?" Erik sighed and walked back over to his chair. He sat back down and Corinne, Emma, Estee, and Maria guided Rachel over to in front of the chair. They all sat down in a half circle in front of the chair so they could see Erik.

"Do we have to show you the flashbacks?" Emma asked.

"I love flashbacks!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Stick to the script, Rachel," Corinne whispered to her.

"Sorry," Rachel whispered back.

END FLASHBACK -awwww

"Estee, you idiot. That just happened like a few minutes ago," Emma said hitting the back of her head. Estee gave them all an insane grin.

"I know. Good times, good times," Estee said. Corinne rolled her eyes and turned to Maria.

"Ok, Maria, tell us about the time when…"

FLASHBACK - yay flashbacks!

Erik was watching the Phantom of the Opera movie on his widescreen tv. He had gotten to the part where Christine was in her beautiful dress and hair pieces. All of a sudden Rachel appeared on the screen. She yelled, "Give me your dress!" Then she attacked Christine. There was this big puff of smoke going around them. Rachel stepped out of the smoke minutes later in the dress and hair pieces, but Christine was still fighting herself. Rachel disappeared off the stage and the puff of smoke faded. Christine's arms were in a knot. One leg was tied around her waist and the other one was bent the wrong way and over her shoulder. Erik laughed and then heard clatter in his kitchen.

He stood up and ran to his kitchen, lasso in hand. When he got there Rachel, still wearing the dress, was looking through the cabinets. Maria was mixing something in a bowl. "Where do you keep the chocolate chips, Erik?"

"I don't have any."

"How could you not have any?"

"I haven't been shopping lately…wait. Why are you in my kitchen?"

"We're making cookies! Who wants to lick the poisoned…I mean not poisoned… spoon?" Maria asked. Suddenly Estee came through the wall grabbed the spoon and backed up through the wall again. As she left, however, the wall went back in place as if you were rewinding a movie, except gave Estee a spoon this time. Then they all heard, "Mmm, poison." It was Estee. Erik turned back to the giggling girls and noticed Rachel was dressed in a normal shirt and jeans. '_Stupid, girls,_' Erik thought.

"How did you get in here?" Erik asked.

"We came through the roof. We cut a hole in it with a chainsaw and invited ourselves for tea and cookies, but you didn't have any cookies so Maria and I decided to make some. Now that I think about it you don't have any tea either!" Rachel exclaimed all in one breathe. Then she ran around the kitchen gathering the ingredients for tea. I'm not sure what they are, but oh well. Then Emma walked through the front door calling, "Lucy I'm home! You have some 'splainin to do!" Erik groaned and went to get Emma. He had given up last time to try to get rid of the girls whom Rachel called Fallen Angels. '_Angels my butt!_' Erik thought.

END FLASHBACK - awwww

"Do you remember now?" Erik said wincing again at the flashback. Rachel shook her head no. The rest of the girls knew she knew everything and was just pretending to forget everything because she loved flashbacks.

Estee spoke again, "Do you remember when…"

FLASHBACK -yay flashbacks!

"Estee, you idiot. That just happened like a few minutes ago," Emma said hitting the back of her head. Estee gave them all an insane grin.

"I know. Good times, good times," Estee said. Corinne rolled her eyes and turned to Maria.

END FLASHBACK -awwww

"Estee, you idiot! That just happened like a few minutes ago," Maria said shoving Estee. Estee gave them all an insane grin, again.

"I know. Good times, good times," Estee said again. Again, Corinne rolled her eyes. Maria turned to Emma.

"Emma, remember that time when you…"

FLASHBACKS - yay flashbacks!

So I gave Erik a birthday gift. I gave him The Sims and do you want to know what he did? He made himself with a perfect face, which he named Erik, he made Raoul, which he named Fop, and he made Christine, which he named Christine. In The Sims Erik and Christine got married. Then Erik killed fop and accidentally killed Christine when he put her in the bathroom and the door became a wall. He didn't find out how to get another door until too late.

"Now I've lost Christine twice!" Erik moaned as he sat at his computer. He smashed his computer when he saw Rachel and Maria walk in. "Erik, will you please tie yourself to that train track?" Rachel asked pointing to a train track in his lair.

"How did those get there?"

"I put them there," answered Maria. "Now, tie yourself to them!"

"No I will not," Erik said as he tried to raise his arms, but found that they were tied down. He looked down to see himself tied to a train track. Suddenly there were lights and a train whistle. Erik looked up to see a train coming towards him.

"Erik," Emma called from the train's driver seat, "can I run you over with this train?"

"NO!" Erik yelled as the train pulled to a stop two inches away from Erik.

"Oh, man!" Emma called walking over to Erik and untying him. Erik stood up just as Darth Vater walked in.

"I am going to kill Rachel now!" He yelled facing Rachel and making his light saver come out.

"Not on my watch!" Maria called jumping in front of Darth Vater and throwing him across the lair. "Since when did you get a watch?" Corinne asked from her position at the camera.

"Since Christmas," Maria said.

"Can I kill Darth Vater, Maria?" Erik asked batting his eye lashes.

END FLASHBACK -awwww

"I would not bat my eyelashes! Anyways, do you remember now, Rachel?" Erik asked, once again wincing at the flashback. Rachel shook her head, but smiled. It was a dead give away that she still knew what they were all talking about and was only doing this for the flashbacks, but Erik was too dumb to notice… "I am not dumb," Erik hollered at me. Fin, Erik, you're not dumb just stupid. "Thank you…wait a minute," Erik hollered at me once more, but I ignored him and continued on with this story.

"Hey, guys, remember the time when…"

FLASHBACK -yay flashbacks!

…

END FLASHBACK -awwww

"Estee, no more flashbacks," Maria, Corinne, Emma, Erik, and Rachel all hollered at once.

"I'm bored. Erik, you're the Phantom of the Opera. Estee, you're obsessed with spoons and are crazy. Corinne, you're…dead. Emma, you're just there. And, Maria, you're a pizza guy who likes to wear a fake mustache! I remembered everything and have all along. I just love flashbacks. Now, if you'll excuse us, the indestructible 12 year olds, Erik, we'll be leaving and doing something more interesting than this," Rachel said before leading the indestructible 12 year olds out of Erik's lair. Erik was left sitting in his chair gaping at them as the front door slammed shut. Just then it opened again.

"We'll be back," Maria called. Before she closed the door Erik heard Rachel's insane, evil laughing. The door slammed shut once more and Erik sit back in his chair waiting for me to end this chapter. But I won't because I'll just go on and on and on and on and on and on…

"Shut up already," Erik hollered at me from his chair. …so I can keep him waiting there forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

"Shut up already," Erik hollered at me from his chair, again. Alright, Erik. I'll end this chapter, but be prepared for next chapter! Mwahahahahahahhahahahaha! Cough cough…excuse me.

"Thank you," Erik said gratefully as I pulled the chapter to a close.

* * *

Please R&R! Did you like this chapter? I liked it, so review! Love to those who do! Thank you and goodnight (or day. Whatever it is over where you are…)! 


	8. The End of the First Story

The Unimaginable

Chapter 7: The End of the First Story

Erik walked in on the **_usually_** happy, giddy, mirth-filled group of girls. They were in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, looking through scrapbooks, and crying. "What's the matter?" he asked suddenly feeling sorry for them.

"We're going to be 13 soon," Emma wailed.

"So?" Erik said very confused.

"That means we won't be able to stay the indestructible 12-year-olds anymore," Corinne explained.

"Spoon," Estee agreed as she cried harder. She was the first to turn 13.

"So?" Erik said again.

"That means the story's over after this chapter!" Rachel said standing up. She looked at Maria, who was busily chatting with her two stunt doubles. She was dressed as the pizza guy and her stunt doubles were dressed as a squirrel hunter and a plumber. She always wanted to be all three and now she could! "I want a stunt double too if Maria has one!" Rachel cried.

"That's where you're wrong," Maria began as she looked at Rachel. "I have **_two_** stunt doubles! Mwahahahahaha!" Maria started choking and one of her stunt doubles cried out.

"That's what I'm paid to do," the stunt double complained. "Does this mean I'm not going to get paid?"

"No, idiot," the other stunt double replied. "It means we need to stop her from choking!" Then the three of them fell backwards off the bed as Maria waved her hands around. When Maria stood up the two stunt doubles were gone and Rachel was laughing at the now blue Maria.

"You're blue!" she cried as tears rolled down her face she was laughing so hard. "Erik, look, she's blue! I'm serious." Erik looked at the blue Maria and laughed. Emma pinched Maria and she spit out a bite of pizza she was choking on. It landed square between the eyes of the camera person, Christine. Christine disappeared with a pop because I no longer want her in my story because she sucks and made Erik get all sads and stuff!

"Erik, will you marry me before I turn 13?" Rachel cried jumping to his feet and getting down on one knee.

"WHAT?" Emma cried. "He's mine!" Emma then tried to pounce on Erik, but missed by a long shot and landed in a pit of hungry alligators where she once again had to tap away to save her life. Rachel fell backwards laughing and Estee hit Corinne and Maria over the head with spoons.

"Well, Erik, what do you say?" Rachel said.

"No," Erik said simply.

"That's not it silly," Rachel said standing up. "You're supposed to say please when you want someone to pass you the sugar for your tea!"

"We're not drinking tea, poophead," Maria said and Estee just grinned like a loon.

"We know, Maria," Corinne said sarcastically. "And now, to the police!"

"The police? Why the police?" Emma asked as she managed to find her way back here.

"Because I'm wanted for 1 million dollars. I'm going to buy my way out!"

"What did you do?" Estee asked before hitting herself over the head with a spoon.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Maria whined getting down on her knees to plead her way out of this.

"Not you, you idiot!" Emma cried and Corinne rolled her eyes. Meanwhile Rachel was pulling in a backdrop while humming the here comes the bride song.

"Get your tux on, Erik," Rachel told him as he sat there gaping. "We haven't got all day to get married!"

"But he's ugly," Estee said straight out. Erik fell to the floor and burst into tears. Rachel ran over and knelt down. She held him in her arms and patted his back while saying, "It's ok, sweetie. It'll all be over soon. We'll go see the doctor and everyone will be happy. It'll all be over soon." Then she turned angrily to Estee who had a loony grin on her face. "Now look what you did, Estee! You made little Erik cry because he has to go to the doctors!"

Everyone looked confused before I burst out laughing. Wait a minute, I wasn't there I was just typing this story. Oh well. Now, even though I've enjoyed your stories I must bring this story to a close. With that everyone hugged each other goodbye and the Phantom Five walked out of Erik's lair for the last time as 12 year olds.

Maria opened the door and call back in, "Just wait, Erik, until we're the indestructible 13-year-olds!" Erik dropped to his knees and looked up towards the Heavens.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo -breath- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo -breath- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Erik cried as the door slammed shut. I then waved my hand, completely bringing the story to an end….until next story. It'll be a sequel called, The Unimaginable at 13! It'll be a blast!

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo -breath- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo -breath- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Erik cried as I finished typing this. Then I really did bring the story to its end.

* * *

Ok, next time we'll combine this by the Phantom Five and Erik all end up somehow at Hogwarts, but I'm not telling you how. Now please just review because I had a blast writing this story, but I can't wait until I write the next story! It'll be even more fun and I really can't wait for reviews! Just hurry up so I can start the new story! Thanx for your time, now please review! Again, thanx. Thanx again. Yea, I know you get the time, but just one more time I'll say it. Thanx! 


End file.
